


Stallion's Eden

by Ira94



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Vore, Balls Expansion, Belly Dancing, Belly Rubs, Big Balls, Big Butt, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Expansion, Cock Vore, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Eggpreg, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Harem, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Male with Breasts, Males Only, Mpreg, Muscle Growth, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Vore, Weight Gain, air expansion, big pecs, big thighs, liquid expansion, mares turned into stallions, moderate to rapid pregnancy, original male stallion character(s), penis nursing, ssbhm, wide hips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: This story is similar to my other story "Stallion's Paradise", except Riddick's the only human for this story.





	1. Chapter 1

In the city of New York there lived a young man around 18 years of age. He had black hair with reddish tints at the edges and spike up in the style of flame. The right side of his face was covered by the bangs of his hair, he had a fair skin tone and a lean but built body. His face was sharp and lean with a slight narrowed chin, he wore a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and combat boots, but the most eye catching thing about him were his eyes. They're a dark shade of red, so red almost like blood.

The young man's name is Riddick S. Rexton, he currently lives alone since his mother and father passed away years ago, he lost his mother due to childbirth so he doesn't know much about her. While his father was killed by a drunk driver when he was 13, leaving him alone. He had a good life before losing both his parents, his father's friends from the Marines helped looked after him, trained him in combat and learned how to survive out in the wilds of the world, he went to school like any other boy his age, and had a few odd jobs just to get by.

Right now, it's the weekend and he's hoping to just relax before the weekend's over. He was checking the time and was making good time and crossed a street when the sign turned green. As he made it to the other side, is when he saw a store nearby. It looked like one of them old antique shops who sell old things, and can by things from the person selling the items.

"Hmm, it's not too late, plus I got some time, maybe a little browsing won't hurt." He said to himself walking towards the store.

As he went inside the sound of the bell was heard over the door. He looked around and could feel the dust in the air making him cough. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Huh? Who's there?" called out a man's voice before an elderly man came walking out with a cane and glasses while wearing a white overcoat. "Who are you?"

"Name's Riddick, Riddick Rexton, sir."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Riddick. Now, what brings a feller like you into my store?"

"Well I saw the place and came in to browse before I head home."

"Well then by all means, you're more than welcome to look around my store." The man said smiling at him. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will." Riddick said before walking into the store. All the red eyed teen saw were shelf upon shelf of old looking stuff, some were statues made of wood or stone, some old looking dolls and watches/clocks and all sorts of things. So far nothing that really caught his eye really.

That is, until he saw something that seemed very out of place in this old store. He saw something gold and shiny on a small table in the back of the aisle he was in, and walked towards it. He stopped and picked it up. "Huh, I wonder where this came from."

In his hand was a golden pendant of some kind, with six colored gems on it. The one on the top was a violet star shaped gem, the one on the bottom left was a red lightning bolt shaped gem, the one beneath it was a purple diamond, the other gem at the bottom was a pink gem in the shape of a butterfly, the other was an orange gem in the shape of an apple and lastly the one above the apple gem was a light blue gem in the shape of a balloon.

Riddick looked it over and half smirk. "Don't know what this is doing in an antique shop, but it might be worth a lot more if I get it to the right person. Wonder if the owner knows, I mean this is some clean looking gold." Before he could go and show the owner, one by one, the gems started to glow. "Huh?"

The symbols seemed to glow together and in sync before Riddick felt the pendant grow warm and hot. He grunted while dropping the pendant. He blew on his hands and looked at it, but it kept on glowing making him step back before a bright light seemed to rise up from it, freaking him out. "What the hell?"

As he continued to stare at the pendent, his whole vision was blinded by a light and suddenly faded into darkness. He felt like he was getting sucked backwards and like he was falling. Which it did happen, the light was pulling him into it until it engulfed him. Then with one burst, the light not only vanished, but Riddick along with the pendant vanished as well.

* * *

Said young man let out a scream while not able to tell which way was up and down since all sorts of colors were flying past him. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he kept falling. He looked back and saw them keep going, but soon spotted a bright light coming up. "OH NO!" He screamed as he braced himself as the light bathed him.

The light seemed warmth and comforting, but it didn't keep him from expecting pain and then death since the wind kept going by him. Riddick gritted his teeth, trying to bear with what's happening, even though he wasn't sure what was going on, he had to at least bear with it.

Then suddenly, the light enveloped him had vanished and before he knew it, he crashed into soft grass. He groaned and rolled a little while feeling the wind get knocked out of him.

"Dammit all, that hurt." He groaned while rolling onto his back. He took a moment to breath normally before looking up at the sky which looked sunny, but it was more clearer than he remembered. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself. Then he suddenly heard someone running. He looked to where the sound was coming from, and what he saw made his eyes completely wide and his jaw dropping. "Ho...ly...shit."

"Hey! Are you alright?" The person asked him. However, the person was not even HUMAN! But a horse, and not just a horse, but an anthropomorphic pony!

The pony was a head taller than a grown man, with moderate violet eyes, its mane was a mix of blue, purple and pink and it's coat was pale, light grayish mulberry. The pony was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a shooting star flying across the sky and blue tight jeans. But what caught Riddick's eye was that it had a horn and a pair of wings!

Riddick blinked as the pony ran up to him before it crouched down and looked him over. "What...the...hell?" He said to himself. He was able to get a good look at the pony, and could tell it was male, but the other thing that caught his eye, was that he saw a large bulge underneath his jeans which was round like a ball.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." it sighed with relief. "Are you feeling alright? I saw you falling and ran as fast as I could to make sure you weren't injured, you aren't are you?"

Riddick turned his attention at the stallion who looked at him with concern, and slowly shook his head. "N-No. A little sore, but I'll be fine." he got out before gulping and tried sitting up and shook his head. 'Ok, I must have hit my head, there's no way I'm talking to a pony who looks like a person.'

"Oh, thank Solaris. For a minute there I thought you were hurt badly." The pony said with a smile. He stood up and offered David a hand, who looked at it with hesitation.

Riddick took the hand and was hoisted up while looking the pony over. "Um, thanks, but I'm cool. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name exactly?" Riddick asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Prince Dusk Shine. Alicorn of Equestria." The pony, Dusk said to the young human.

' _Equestria?_ ' "Um, name's Riddick, Riddick S. Rexton." Riddick introduced. "And...are you meant to be a horse?"

This made Dusk raise a brow. "Horse? Why yes, though, technically I'm a pony really." He said with a smile and rub his head.

"And, you're wearing clothes, while walking and talking."

"Yes? Why? It's not like you haven't seen somepony like me before, right?"

"Well, not to sound offensive or anything, but where I come from we don't have ponies that wear clothing, or walk and talk like a human." he remarked while rubbing his eyes. "And seeing one do all three? I'm questioning if I got knocked out."

"I can assure you, I'm very real, and what you see all around us, is very much real as well."

"So just to summarize. I'm NOT dreaming, you're real, and we're in some place called Equestria?"

Dusk slowly nodded, answering Riddick's question.

"I think I need to sit down." Riddick said while placing a hand on his head and slowly sitting down on the grass.

Dusk then sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"This is just a lot to take in. One sec I'm in an antique store checking out this cool pendant, then it glows, and then I get blinded by a bright light, now here I am." Riddick explained his situation to Dusk, before falling on his back. "I just can't believe this is happening to me."

Dusk looked at the young human who was feeling a little depressed about his predicament, then he thought about bringing him to his castle to meet his friends, maybe they could help cheer him up. "Hey, why don't I bring you to my place? Maybe meeting my friends could brighten you up."

"Your friends?" Riddick asked while sitting up.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll love 'em. Come on!" Dusk said while grabbing Riddick's hand and started running to his home with the human in tow. By the time they got to Dusk's home, all Riddick could do was watch in total awe as he saw what looked like a tree made out of crystal!

"Whoa!" Riddick breathed from the sight.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Come on!" Dusk said while pulling on his hand.

"Easy there, I'm coming I'm coming."

Dusk opened the doors to his castle, and walked inside the entrance. Riddick was looking all around him, seeing just how clean and beautiful the inside is as it is on the outside.

"Shit, I never seen a castle like this before in my life." Riddick said as he followed the alicorn prince. "Actually, I've never seen a castle in person period."

"Well, this isn't the only castle here in Equestria. But I'll show you the one in Canterlot later." Dusk told him as they approached a large door. "My friends should be here. I'll go in first, then I'll call for you." He told David before entering the room.

Riddick took a moment to look around while overwhelmed. 'This place looks like it could make him a millionaire, lucky.'

Then he heard the door open, and saw Dusk poking his head through. "Ok Riddick, come on in."

Riddick took a deep breath before walking through the door. Once inside he saw what looked like a living room of sorts, with plenty of chairs and couches, a mid sized table in the middle between two couches, pictures hanging on the walls and a large fireplace before him. "Wow, cozy."

Riddick finally took notice of other stallions in the room aside from Dusk. The first stallion was a lot bigger than Dusk, he was built like a tank with muscles barely contained underneath his overalls and speckled shirt. His coat was a brilliant gamboge, his eyes were just as green as his, if a shade darker, his mane is a pale grayish olive, and wore a western styled hat.

The second stallion Riddick saw was somewhat shorter than Dusk reaching the alicorn's shoulder. He had a pale light, grayish cerulian coat, his eyes were a moderate cerise and his mane was like the rainbow itself, and he noticed that he has wings on his back. The stallion wore a yellow tank top, skin tight shorts and a wristband on his right wrist.

The other stallion also had wings, but with a pale, light grayish gold coat, his eyes were a moderate cyan color, and his mane was a pale, light grayish rose color. The stallion wore a simple green turtleneck shirt, with white pants. But what Riddick saw about this stallion, is that he had very wide hips!

The forth stallion caused Riddick to raise a brow, since the stallion looked rather girl and flamboyant in his opinion. He noticed that the stallion only has a horn, his coat was a light gray color, his mane was a moderate indigo, and his eyes were a moderate azure. The stallion wore what looked like some fancy clothing, like a skin tight vest, and jeans, exposing his long and slender legs, he wore eyeshadow and had some light blue lipstick on his lips.

And lastly the final stallion caught him by surprise. While the other stallions were slime or buffed up, this stallion was fat, really FAT! His belly was exposed and hanging out of his shirt, which could barely fit him. His ass cheeks were like to massive boulders, with huge thunder thighs, and flabby biceps. The fat stallion's coat was a pale, light grayish raspberry, his mane which looked completely wild was a brilliant raspberry, and his eyes were a light cerulean. His shirt was yellow, while the short sleeves were white with a picture of a cupcake on it. And he wore jean shorts, exposing his chubby legs.

"Guys, say hello to Riddick. Riddick, these are my best friends." Dusk said. Then he points to the muscular stallion. "Riddick, this is Applejack. He runs a farm with his family. Applejack, this is Riddick Rexton, who I just met today."

Riddick looked up when the muscular stallion walked over, and towered over him. "...Hello." Riddick slowly greeted feeling a little amazed by this giant stallion.

"Howdy there Riddick, it's great to meetcha." Applejack greeted while tipping his hat.

Dusk saw Riddick's stunned face, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know he can be a little intimidating, but in reality he has a heart of gold. So don't worry, AJ here wouldn't harm anypony."

"I'm not intimidated, just surprised to see how tall he is." Riddick told the alicorn, which made Applejack smile.

"Well, that's mighty kindly of you to say that partner!" Applejack said while tipping his hat.

"Over there is Rainbow Blitz, a Pegasus who helps maintain the weather here in Ponyville." Dusk said pointing at said Pegasus who grinned.

"Sup little man." he nodded.

"And sitting beside him, is Butterscotch another Pegasus stallion. But unlike Rainbow, Butterscotch looks after animals instead." Dusk said while pointing at Butterscotch, who shyly waved at him.

"H-Hello." He faintly greeted the human with a small blush.

"And right over there is Elusive, a unicorn, which I use to be, who is real big on designing clothes."

Elusive smiled and waved at Riddick. "Why hello there, darling. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with this flamboyant tone matching his appearance, while winking at Riddick which made the red eyed teen raise a brow.

"And finally there's Bubble Berry, real expert on party planning and works at Sugarcube Corner as one of the bakers."

As Dusk introduce Riddick to Bubble Berry, said fat stallion suddenly appeared in front of Riddick with such speed that seemed impossible for a stallion like him.

"Hi! It's SOOO nice to meet you, Riddick!" Bubble exclaimed with a wide smile.

Before Riddick could respond to him, he felt Bubble's hands on his face and saw the stallion moving his face towards his. Then before Riddick knew it, he felt Bubble Berry capturing him in a kiss! The human went wide eyed and slack jawed before Bubble Berry pulled back with a smile.

"I hope you liked my welcome kiss!" Bubble said before placing a kiss on Riddick's nose.

Riddick only stood there wide eyed, and blushing heavily. He never even had a girlfriend before coming to this strange world, and suddenly a male, more accurately an anthro stallion, had stolen his first kiss!

Dusk noticed Riddick's frozen state, and lightly shook him. "Riddick, you alright?"

"Ah...ah...ah."

"Dang Berry, you broke him." remarked Rainbow.

"What? I was just giving him a welcome kiss, I do it to almost everybody!" Bubble said while crossing his arms and lightly pouting.

"You...kissed me!" Riddick breathed while pointing a shaky finger at Bubble.

The fat stallion nodded. "Of course I did, silly! After all I was giving you a welcome kiss, it's not like I stole your first kiss or anything."

Silence only filled the room, as Riddick slightly blushed and looked down.

"Hold up, did he?" asked Applejack.

Riddick slowly nodded, which earned a gasp from the stallions.

"Oh my Solaris! I can't believe it, I stole someone's first kiss!" Bubble exclaimed happily.

"Berry darling, that's not something to be cheerful about." chastised Elusive.

"Aw, but why not? At least Riddick knows what it's like to kiss a guy like me!" Bubble giggled while bringing Riddick into a hug, and smashing him against his fatty frame.

Riddick blushed hearing that and at the position he was in being that close to the stallion that stole his first kiss, with Dusk shaking his head.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's pretty upbeat and doesn't know when to hold himself back sometimes." Dusk said with a sheepish smile.

"Uh...that's fine and all...but that was my first kiss with a guy...and I never even been kissed by a girl before." Riddick said while trying to wiggle out of Bubble's embrace. 'I literally got kissed by a walking, talking horse!'

This caught the stallions attention.

"First kiss by a guy? You mean you've never been with another male before?" Elusive questioned David.

"No, I've barely ever dated a girl before."

Now this got everyone's attention when he said 'girl'.

"Aw, that's too bad. In fact you're actually cute really." Bubble said while lightly poking Riddick's cheek.

Riddick only gave a deadpan face hearing that, but blushed from being called cute by another male, while managing to get free of the hug and looked away.

Bubble giggled at the bashful human, he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the couches, and made him sit down and sat beside him, while wrapping an arm around his neck and brought him closer to him. "No need to be so shy, relax."

Riddick felt the urge to pull away from the flabby pony, but for some reason, him having his head lying on his soft flesh was making him feel more relaxed, so he decided to just go with it and let the pink stallion wraps his hand over his side.

"Riddick, what did you mean by girl?" asked Rainbow.

This caught the human's attention. "What do you mean? Don't you guys have mares here?"

That only made the stallions silent, while some of them looked down, others closed their eyes. Riddick looked at them feeling a little worried, even Bubble seemed to look down in the dumps. "Was it something I said?"

"Well...it's a touchy subject." admitted Dusk.

Riddick realized that the stallions didn't want to talk about it, and regretted about asking. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"No no, it's alright, it's just...let's just say it's a bit touchy partner." spoke Applejack.

Riddick slowly nodded and sank his head into Bubble's belly, still feeling a little guilty for almost reopening some old wound.

"Before we show you around Ponyville Riddick, I have to inform Prince Solaris about your arrival. Maybe you can explain more to him, when he arrives." Dusk said trying to lighten the atmosphere, and left to write a letter to his fellow prince.

This peaked Riddick's interest. "Wait, Prince Solaris? I thought Dusk was the only prince here."

"Oh no, darling. Dusk Shine's not the only prince here in Equestria. In fact, he's the FOURTH alicorn prince in this generation." Elusive said with a smile.

"Fourth prince? You mean, there's more?" Riddick asked.

"Course there is." chuckled Rainbow.

"There's Prince Solaris, the first alicorn. Then there's his brother Prince Artemis, both he and Solaris are co-rulers of Equestria and can control the sun and moon." Butterscotch explained.

"Wait, they control the sun AND the moon?!" Riddick exclaimed shooting up from Bubble's belly. "Are they gods or something?"

"No, princes." Bubble said with a big smile.

Riddick felt his mind was gonna melt, there's just no way ANY living creature, could control two celestial bodies that are a million times bigger than the earth! "Wh-Who else is there?" Riddick asked while letting Bubble pull him back to his belly.

"Well there's Prince Bolero who's Dusk's brother in law. He's the prince of love and one of the rulers of the Crystal Empire." Elusive said with a soft sigh from mentioning the name of the Crystal Empire.

"Brother in law?" Riddick questioned.

"Yeah, about two years ago Dusk's brother Shining Armor, the captain of the royal guard in Canterlot, was getting married to Prince Bolero. We all attended the wedding that day, after helping saving it of course." Applejack explained.

"...So, Dusk's brother married another stallion?"

The stallions nodded to Riddick.

"So he plays for the other team?"

"What do you mean?" Butterscotch asked while tilting his head.

Before Riddick could answer, Dusk just came back into the room.

"Well, I just sent the letter to Prince Solaris. He said that he'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful darling, I'm sure he'll be amazed to meet young Riddick here." Elusive said.

Dusk walked over to Riddick and bent over. "So until he arrives, how about we show you around Ponyville?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing the town."

This made everyone smile, Bubble stood up and grabbed Riddick's hand and pulled him out of the room, with the others following behind. A minute or so later, they arrived to the town.

"Whoa." Riddick was amazed to see so many anthro ponies all around the area, though, the only thing he noticed is that they're all male with no female to be seen. In fact, he saw some stallions with huge round bellies, and saw two kissing each other! He turned to Dusk Shine with confusion and asked. "Hey Dusk, there's something I wanna know."

"What's that Riddick?" Dusk asked while stopping in front of the young human, with his friends turning their attention to him.

"Why exactly are there only stallions around, and no mares in sight?"

Dusk smiled feeling happy to help answer his new friend. "Well Riddick, you see back then before me and my friends were even born, there were indeed mares with the stallions. Though, unfortunately a terrible sickness plagued our lands, and the mares were the ones who got it the most." He explained with his ears dropping and a sad look replaced his smile.

"What happened next?"

"Well before the sickness could kill off the mares, Star Swirl the Bearded, one of the greatest magicians of all time, had cast a spell on the mares to heal them from the illness. But there was a downside to it. In order for them to be fully healed, the spell would have to change their gender, turning them from mares to stallions." Dusk explained while he and his friends were walking towards a bench to sit down.

"So, the spell not only healed them, but had to change their gender?" Riddick asked.

Dusk nodded.

"Yup. It was the only way for our kind to survive."

"But if that's true, then how are you guys able to reproduce? I know that mares are needed to give birth to more ponies, so how is it that you guys managed to thrive?"

"While that is true, Star Swirl was able to fix that problem. He used a spell that would allow a stallion to bear the child from another stallion, though the foal is only born as a colt, instead of a filly."

Riddick's mouth lightly dropped before looking at the stallions with round bellies and was speechless. "...So that means...those guys..."

Applejack nodded. "Yup. Them fellas over there are pregnant."

All this was becoming a little overwhelming for Riddick, he never would've imagined that he would end up in a world where stallions are the only living beings here, but also can get pregnant as well. He was so spaced out he felt something poking his cheek and saw it was Berry.

"You alright there, Riddy?" he asked with a smile

This snapped Riddick out of his daze, and glared at the pink stallion. "Don't call me Riddy."

This earned him a giggle from the chubby pony, then he turned his attention to another pregnant stallion who was reading a book. This stallion had no horns or wings, meaning he was like Bubble Berry and Applejack, his coat was a chocolate brown color, his mane was a vibrant caramel gold color and his eyes were a light shade of orange. He wore a simple blue shirt and pants. The stallion was rubbing his pregnant belly as he lightly hummed to himself, while reading his book.

"So, is he really pregnant?" Riddick asked feeling a little skeptical about the idea of stallions being pregnant.

"Uh huh." nodded Butterscotch.

"Wait, hold on." Riddick turned to the others. "Just how long did that happen? I mean...did your own parents end up like that before you were born? After? Or...during?"

"Um...before I think?" Dusk shrugged his shoulders. "The spell happened WAY before any of us were born, before even our parents were born."

"And if you were all born from stallions...how did that work?"

"Well, a colt simply comes through the anus of the stallion. Where else?" Rainbow said crossing his arms.

"...nevermind." remarked Riddick shaking his head while looking at the town. "So has anyone tried to fix this? Like bring mares back?"

Sadly, they all shook their heads.

"No. After the spell was cast, it was permanent. There was no reversing it."

"Not even the princes could reverse it." spoke Rainbow.

Riddick then hanged his head, feeling sorry for them. Not being able to save the females of their race, it must've been awful for them. He then turned his head back to the stallion, and looked back at Dusk. "If he is pregnant, you think it's ok if I..."

"If you wanna feel it for yourself?"

Riddick blushed and slowly nodded.

Dusk smiled. "Of course. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Riddick took a deep breath before walking over and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me."

The stallion who was reading his book, heard someone talking and looked away from his book and saw Riddick. "Yes? There something I can help you with?"

"Hi, um, I know this might sound kinda weird coming from a stranger, but...could I maybe" Riddick was hesitant at first, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I was wondering if you could...let me touch your belly?"

"Oh, sure thing." The stallion smiled. He put his book down, grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up to reveal his heavily pregnant belly. "Go on ahead, rub as much as you like, cutie."

Riddick took a small breath and reached his hand out before pressing it against the belly. It felt soft, yet firm and warm to the touch. Then he felt something bumping his hand. "No way!" Riddick lightly gasped before slowly placing his face on the belly. He waited a few seconds before feeling something kick inside. ' _He really IS pregnant!_ '

The stallion smiled when he saw the young newcomer placing his face on his belly. "You new around town?"

This made Riddick pull away from the belly, and saw the smiling stallion. "Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Then how would you like to rub something else?"

"Uh, like what?"

The stallion stood up from the bench, grabbed his pants and pulled them down, underwear and all. Riddick blushed bright red when he saw the stallion presenting his cock and balls before him. "Like these."

"W-W-What the hell?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

The stallion grabbed Riddick's hands and placed them on his balls. "Don't be shy cutie, it's only fair that you get to rub these as well."

The human's jaw dropped at what was happening, he was grabbing a stallion's balls in broad daylight! Riddick looked around and saw other stallions either walking by, or talking to one another, and none of them even seemed bothered by this. Even Dusk and the others didn't seem to react badly to this.

"It's ok, cutie. Relax and enjoy them." The stallion said while sitting back down.

'How is no one staring or freaking out?!' With no other choice, Riddick slowly moved his hands around the balls, feeling the heat coming from them and the pulsing sensation. ' _Th-This isn't really bad at all...I'm not sure why, but these feel soft._ ' He rolled the stallion's balls around, gently bounced them in his hands and lightly squeezing them.

"Oh yeah, that's right, work those magic hands." hummed the stallion with a smile making Riddick blush.

Then just as Riddick was rubbing the balls, he felt the stallion grabbing his head, making him look up and saw the stallion lean forward and capturing him in a kiss.

He could feel the stallion's tongue sliding across his lips, before pushing through them and going inside his mouth. The stallion moaned as his tongue was playing with Riddick's, rolling and caressing around his mouth. Riddick didn't seem to pull himself away from the kiss, the pregnant stallion took to his advantage and held his head in his hands. Riddick wasn't sure why he wasn't putting up an resistance, he wasn't gay or anything, and yet he was letting this pregnant stallion have his way with his mouth.

After what felt like an hour, the stallion broke the kiss, and left a string of saliva between him and the stunned human. The stallion grinned when he saw the wide eyes of the young red eyed human.

"How was that? Did my kiss made you feel all hot and bothered?" The stallion said with a cheeky grin.

Riddick could only stared wide eyed when he suddenly felt something poking his chest. He looked down, and to his surprise and shock, he saw the stallion's dick was practically hard now!

Before the stallion could go any further, is when he looked up and saw the mane six walking over. The stallion smiled. "Ah, Prince Dusk I take it this young fellow is a friend of yours?"

Dusk nodded as he stopped before the pregnant stallion. "Yes, he is Cocomel. He just arrived here today, and we're just giving him a tour around Ponyville."

"Well then, perhaps you won't mind if I tag along? I would like to get to know more about our new friend here." Cocomel said while winking at Riddick.

This made the red eyed teen feel his face heating up again, but was able to keep himself calm. "S-Sure, I don't mind." He said while a small part of his was for some reason unknown to him was actually...happy to have the pregnant stallion come with them.

This made Cocomel smile and pulled his pants back up, he walked up next to Riddick and grabbed his hand and walked over to the other mane six with Dusk following. When they got back Blitz gave the red eyed human a teasing whistle and flashed him a thumbs up, while Berry giggled at his trying to hide his blushing face.

As they continued the tour Cocomel was humming to himself while rubbing his exposed belly with Riddick walking by his side, all the while he never seemed to take his eyes off of his belly, which seemed to draw him like a magnet.

' _I can't believe that guy was actually pregnant. But not only that, he had me touch his balls in broad daylight! And to top it off, I got kissed by another guy today!_ '

As he was pondering to himself, he looked around himself while the mane six were talking amongst themselves, from what he saw were two stallions sitting at a table, one was sitting on a chair with his pants pulled down, while another was sucking him off. Riddick looked the other way and saw four stallions, one had his hands against the wall of a building, while the other was thrusting his hips in him, while the other two were stroking their cocks.

' _What's with these guys? Don't they know that kind of thing is against the law, or something?!_ '

Then he saw another pair of stallions, one was beefy like AJ, while the other was girly looking and pregnant. The buffed stallion kissed the pregnant stallion, while gently pushing him on the bench, and rubbing his belly.

The memory of rubbing Cocomel's balls and belly flashed before him, and made Riddick avert his eyes and blushed again.

Rainbow saw the young human blushing again, and grinned. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "So Riddick, how does it feel to touch a stallions pregnant belly, let alone his balls?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"...it was, interesting...to say the least." Riddick answered the Pegasus while trying to calm himself down.

"Bet you would wanna get your hands on another pregnant belly, or maybe a nice pair of big balls, eh Riddick?" Rainbow chuckled while he nudged Riddick and grinning at Cocomel.

Riddick looked back up at the pregnant stallion who only smiled at him. "I wouldn't mind letting you touch my belly, in fact." He pulled Riddick's hand and placed it on his belly once more. "I liked how your hands felt on my belly, especially my balls. I hope others get to enjoy your touch too~" He chuckled as he moved Riddick's hand in nice and slow movements on his belly.

This caused Riddick to stare and blush at the stallion's pregnant, while he knew he wasn't gay or had a thing for guys, but the moment he laid his face on Cocomel's belly, he sorta felt...happy. To feel new life growing inside someone, was something he always wanted to feel when he was a boy. Whenever he went on walks with his mother, he would always see pregnant women go by, and often wondered what it would feel like to touch such a round belly.

Suddenly, Elusive stopped in front of him. "If you like darling, we can always ask others to let you rub their bellies, if you like."

This made Riddick blush once more. "Uh, a-are you sure I'm allowed to do that? Won't that cause any problems?" He asked while pulling his hand off of Cocomel.

Dusk only shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure everyone here will love to meet you."

Then suddenly another stallion that was pregnant walked by, only for Elusive to stop him.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to bother you, but could you do us a favor?"

"Sure! What kind of favor?"

Dusk pulled Riddick towards the stallion, who looked a little hesitant to do this, and gently pushed him in front of the pregnant stallion, who looked at Riddick curiously.

"We're showing Riddick here around Ponyville, he's new here and we were hoping that you could, let him rub your belly. If that isn't too much trouble for you." Dusk said.

The stallion seemed happy when he heard what Dusk said.

"Of course he can! Any new friend of the mane six, is a friend of mine!"

The stallion gripped the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up to reveal his pregnant belly to Riddick. The young human flinched at the sight of another pregnant belly, he looked back at the stallion with an uneasy frown.

"You're not gonna kiss me, if I rub your belly or something, right?"

The stallion shrugged. "Who knows." Then he gave this seductive looking smile before leaning down. "Unless you want me to."

Riddick felt sweat falling from his forehead, he looks back at the mane six, who only smiled at him while encouraging him to rub his belly. Sighing heavily, Riddick turned back at the stallion's belly, placed his hands on it and slowly began rubbing it. Not before feeling his chin getting grabbed, and felt the stallion capturing his lips, his tongue already slithering in his mouth.

He felt the stallion running his fingers through his hair while the young human kept rubbing his belly.

* * *

**(Later)**

After two hours of touring around Ponyville, and rubbing the pregnant bellies of any stallion they came across, Dusk and his friends returned to his castle with Riddick and Cocomel in tow. As they were sitting inside the living room, Bubble Berry had left for the kitchen to make some cupcakes for everyone while Cocomel went with him to help, which made Riddick's stomach rumble. He didn't get the chance to eat anything, before ending up in this world.

Still, his mind was preoccupied on what just happened today. His hands could still feel the soft, firm flesh of the pregnant bellies of the stallions he met, all of whom allowed him to rub their bellies. Some of them even had him rub their balls like Cocomel just had him do, and others had him rub their butts as well.

He just couldn't understand it, why were they being so friendly, and so open with him, when he is but a stranger that's not even a member of their race! More importantly, why wasn't he repulsed by their actions?

Every time he rubbed the bellies of pregnant stallions, he suddenly felt calm, almost at peace really. Was it because of this world, that it's making him feel more relaxed?

' _I feel like I'm becoming something different the longer I stay here._ '

As he was pondering to himself, he felt a shift in the couch he was on, and saw Rainbow sitting next to him.

"So? How's it feel to rub all the bellies of pregnant stallions? You look like you were enjoying them~" He said with a teasing grin.

"N-No I wasn't!" he tried denying with a blush.

Then Applejack sat next to Riddick. "Then how come you're blushing?" He said with a smirk.

Riddick blushed harder and stood up. "I-It's just warm in here, that's all."

This caused the muscular stallion to chuckle. "Yeah right, we know that's not true."

Riddick looked at AJ in confusion, when Dusk decided to fill him in.

"What he means is, he knows you're not being honest really. It's one of Applejack's abilities, he can tell when someone's lying and not being honest."

"Wait, so he's like a walking talking lie detector?"

Applejack nodded. "Somethin' like that, yeah."

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and Bubble Berry and Cocomel were seen walking in, with a tray of cupcakes. "I'm back everyone!" The overweight stallion exclaimed with a smile.

The sight of the multi colored frosted cupcakes on the tray, made Riddick's stomach rumble, which earned a few chuckles from the mane six.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Rainbow said nudging Riddick.

"Seems like he'd like the first bite." teased Elusive.

Berry walked over to the small table, and place the tray for all to see. "Then go ahead Riddick, there's plenty for everyone!"

Riddick was too hungry to retort back at Bubble, so he grabbed a cupcake with pink icing and gave it a good bite. And when he did, his eyes suddenly went wide. 'Oh my god!'

"Well? What do you think?" asked Dusk.

"This...this is the best cupcake I've ever had!" Riddick said before devouring it completely and grabbing another.

Bubble Berry beamed when he heard Riddick saying how good his cupcakes are. "They should be the best, after all they were mixed with my milk after all!"

This caught Riddick so off guard, he almost choked on his cupcake. He pounded his chest in order to swallow, when a light tap from AJ on his back helped. "Ah! Thanks, Applejack!" Riddick said before coughing.

"Tweren't nothin' partner." Applejack said while tipping his hat.

Riddick turned his attention to Bubble after he stopped coughing. "What did you mean 'your milk'?" He questioned while having a weird feeling about the stallion's answer.

Smiling, Bubble Berry grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulls it off exposing his fatty rolls, and to Riddick's surprise, two pairs of big, fat moobs! The overweight stallion grabbed his left moob, gave it a good massaging and kneading it in his hands, then he twists his nipple until something was leaking from it.

With one tug on the tit, white fluid came flying out and landing on the table.

Riddick's eyes were wide as possible and his jaw was hanging. "Wa-Was that m-m-milk?" He stuttered while shakily pointing at the fluid on the table.

"That's right!" Bubble exclaimed with a wide smile, and squeezed his moobs as more milk was spraying from them.

"I was the one who milked Berry when we were making the cupcakes." Cocomel beamed as he took a cupcake and started eating it.

"You see Riddick, in addition for stallions to take the role of birthing colts, we also can lactate in order to feed our young." Dusk explained in order to help Riddick understand why Bubble has milk.

"Bubble Berry can lactate freely, without being pregnant. And he uses his milk in his mixes, when he makes sweets."

Riddick slowly nodded as he stared at the puffy teats of the pink stallion. "...Is that...so?"

Suddenly, Bubble appeared before him and leaned down till his face was close to his. "Yup that's right! Would you like a taste?"

This made Riddick stiffen up when Bubble asked him. Did he really want a taste, from a stallion's moobs? He looked at Bubble's moobs that were swaying side to side, before looking back at his smiling face.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt."

Bubble Berry smiled before sitting next to Riddick when Rainbow moved away. He grabbed his right moob and stretched it out to Riddick. The young red eyed human had an uneasy expression, as he slowly leaned his face close to the flabby mound. He stopped and looked at Bubble who gently smiled at him.

"Go on, don't be shy. Say 'hello'." He told him while slightly shaking the moob.

Looking back at the nipple, he closed his eyes and gave it a tender lick. The moment the tongue touched the teat, he could taste small droplets of the milk. This made his heart almost stop, it was so sweet, smoother and creamier than any milk he had back home! He then latched onto the nipple and started suckling on it. It had a vanilla taste to it, with a hint of strawberries and cinnamon.

Bubble moaned when he felt the human's tongue licking the nipple and sucking on it, till milk came out. He smiled and brought the human closer to him. Cocomel smiled when he heard Riddick moaning around the pink stallion's nipple and stroked his head while he was drinking from Berry.

"See? Good isn't it?" He said to Riddick.

Riddick didn't bother to reply and continued drinking away.

"Aw, he's like a little colt." Butterscotch cooed.

About a minute had gone by since Riddick started drinking from Bubble's teat, then he finally let go feeling full from drinking the stallion's milk, and a little guilty for staying latched on.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Bubble giggled and patted his head. "It's alright Riddick." He assured him before wrapping him in his arms, and smashed him in his naked torso. "You can drink from me as much as you want."

Riddick blushed from feeling the soft flesh of the pink stallion, and unknowingly snuggled closer to him. "Um, thanks." He muttered.

Everyone smiled at this scene, to them it was rather cute to see Riddick was becoming comfortable around Bubble Berry. Riddick then looks up to the smiling face of Berry and for some reason closed his eyes and puckered his lips at the stallion, Berry blinked at this but smiled and placed his own lips on Riddick's, kissing him once more. Riddick moaned when he felt Berry licking around his lips before shoving his tongue in his mouth, he could feel it rolling around his mouth while the fat stallion rubbed his head in an affectionate manner.

Dusk and the others all watched the two making out with smiles and grins, Berry gently pushes Riddick back until he pinned him on the couch, Riddick could feel the blubbery stallion covering him like a fleshy blanket. About a minute they broke the kiss with a wet popping sound and a sigh, the fat stallion crawls over Riddick until his nipple was in front of his face again. Riddick stared at the pink nub and latched onto it again.

Berry moaned with a flustered face and a sultry smile on his lips. "That's it cutie, lick it all over." He felt something poking his belly and grins. "Oh, is that your little party cannon I feel?"

Riddick couldn't respond to him as he licked all over his nipple, he pulls back as the moob stretched with him tugging on it and lets go with a loud smacking sound as milk filled his mouth. He lets out a much needed breath as Berry got off him, and allowed him to sit up. The red eyed teen saw a tent forming in his pants which poked Berry when he was suckling on his nipple and his face was dusted pink. "...I-I'm sorry." He said feeling a little embarrassed from getting turned on that easily from drinking the pink stallion's milk.

Berry only smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "It's ok, there's nothing to be ashamed of, after all it's natural to feel good."

Dusk looked at his clock and saw it was getting late. "Well looks like we'll be having a sleepover then, care to join us Cocomel?" He asked.

"I'd be happy to join." He said with a beaming smile.

**(Nighttime)**

It was now dark outside as all of the stallions in Ponyville went to sleep, inside the crystal castle Riddick was still sitting on the couch, while he gazed at the mane six and Cocomel, who were all stripping themselves right in front of him.

' _I can't believe everything that's happened today…_ ' He thought to himself when he saw their naked bodies, Applejack's body was something that would make men green with envy, Butterscotch almost looked like a woman and would easily make heads turn, due to his wide hips. Elusive's body was like that of a male model, lean, smooth and completely picture perfect. Rainbow's body was something akin to a teenage athlete, he would easily be perfect for events such as the Olympics, Dusk was more like an average type of guy, except with a larger set of balls. And Berry, not sure how many sweets he's eaten, but despite his blubber body he was soft like a pillow, and his coat was silky to the touch.

Riddick felt his heart nearly skipping a beat when he saw Cocomel's cock in his face. He looked up and saw his smiling face.

"Liking what you see, cutie?" He said while waving his bare cock at him.

The young human wordlessly nods, unable to speak due to the site of the stallion's limp rod.

"Care to have another feel?" He asked while grabbing his cock and wiggled it.

Slowly taking a gulp, Riddick reached out and grabbed Cocomel's rod and felt just how soft it was when it was limp.

The pregnant stallion smirks when he felt his dick becoming hard in the human's touch. "That's it cutie, don't be shy now." He said while taking in this moment.

The stallion's dick was now fully hard in Riddick's hands, it pulsated in his grip, it was hard like a rock but soft like cotton. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt...hungry. His face gained a rather healthy shade of pink as he slowly moves his face close to the cock, and gave the tip a kiss and drags his tongue across it.

"Ah!" Cocomel yelped when he felt Riddick's lips and tongue, he looked down and saw him putting his dick in his mouth. A sly smirk made its way on his lips when he felt the human's tongue slithering on his cock. "Well, well, looks like you wanted more than a feel did you?"

Butterscotch heard Cocomel and then gasped when he saw Riddick sucking on his cock. "Oh my." He said with a blush and his hand over his mouth.

The others heard him and also noticed the young human sucking off Cocomel, each stallion had either grins or smiles on their faces while feeling their own dicks become hard.

"My, oh my, seems Riddick is getting quite excited." smiled Elusive.

Applejack grins at this and started stroking his cock. "Well, Ah'll be. Young fella should be more honest with himself." He said, feeling glad that the young human was becoming more truthful to himself.

"Hehehe, can't wait to rut him though, just seeing him sucking on Cocomel got me all hard now." Rainbow chuckled while pumping his dick.

"Oooh, I can't wait for him to get a taste of my party cannon and cream~" Berry cooed while rolling his moobs and pinching his nipples.

"I'm more curious to see what he's like if he wants to take the top position." Elusive licked his lips.

Dusk tapped on his chin in though, when he snapped his fingers. "I got it! How about we all give Riddick's first time in Equestria a very pleasurable experience." He said with a wide grin.

This made all the stallions excited, the thought of them rutting the young human before them, was something they can't wait to do.

Cocomel heard Dusk's plan and smiles, already liking the sound of the prince's plan, so he gently pulls Riddick off his cock while gazing into his eyes, which he snaps out of his trance and blushes.

"I….I'm so sorry…I-I didn't mean to…" Riddick was cut off by the pregnant stallion by kissing him, this seemed to calm the young man as he let him have his way with his lips.

Cocomel broke the kiss and stroke Riddick's face. "There's no need to be embarrassed, it actually felt nice really, and besides we're about to give you a night you'll never forget." He said with a smile before gripping Riddick's shirt and pulls it over him.

Riddick could only watch as he saw Elusive getting behind him, undid his belt, and then pulls his pants down along with his underwear, and removing his shoes in the process. His cock now free from its prison, and pulsating before all of them.

"My, such a cute little cock you have there darling." Elusive said while wrapping his fingers around it. "Not as big as ours, but possibly half the size of my brother's."

Riddick's face was red when he felt the unicorn's hand on his cock, his fingers easily enveloped his hard on, and squeezed his cock while tickling the tip with his thumb. "Ah, ah, ah, ah." Riddick moaned when he felt his face being pulled, and found himself being kissed by Applejack. "Mmmm?!"

"Mmmm." The earth pony moaned as his tongue easily overpowered the human's, and brought his hand onto his pec, and let Riddick pinch and twisted his nipple.

Elusive moves down the young man's cock, and then engulfs it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the rod, while fingering Riddick's ass crack.

Rainbow came up to Riddick's right and grabbed his hand, and making the young human grab his cock and pumps it while lightly thrusting his hips. "Get a feel of this cock, best one in town." he smirked.

Applejack then breaks the kiss and made Riddick grab his cock. "Ignore him sugarcube, mine's a whole lot bigger than RB's." He said before grinning at Rainbow.

"Ha! By the time we're done he's gonna be hooked on my dick, it's that much better."

Riddick was too preoccupied with his cock being in Elusive's mouth to hear them, only to see Butterscotch bringing his cock before his face.

"Um, would you….suck on mine as well, please?" He nervously asked with his face turning redder than possible.

Riddick only stared at his blushing face before turning back at his cock, deciding to grant his wish, Riddick engulfs Butterscotch's cock in his mouth, and moans around it.

The shy pegasus moaned when he felt Riddick's tongue dancing around the tip, he gripped his head and started thrusting in his mouth. "R-Riddick!"

Riddick's mind was slowly turning hazy, never in his life would he ever suck on the dick of another man, much less pumping two cocks in his hands or get a blowjob from another man, and yet for some reason this all felt so…right to him. As he felt Elusive sucking on his cock, it suddenly started twitching, and before he knew it he exploded inside the unicorn's mouth, flooding it with his seed. It wasn't just his cock that twitched, the ones in his hands also twitched violently and then sprayed him with a large amount of sperm, then Butterscotch yelped when he unloaded his seed into Riddick's mouth, which nearly made the young human almost gag from the sudden rush of seed down his throat.

"Oh fuck yeah! Get a fresh hot cum bath." groaned Rainbow.

"That's it sugarcube, get yourself nice and juicy!" Applejack moaned.

Elusive pulls himself off Riddick's dick and swallows his seed. "That was absolutely delicious darling! Just for giving me a treat, here are some of mine."

The unicorn then stands up, aims his hardened cock and sprays him along with Rainbow and Applejack. By now Riddick was coated in their sperm while Butterscotch pulls back, and squirts some of his seed on Riddick, who was laying on the floor in a pool of sperm.

About a minute or so they stopped and panted from their climax, Riddick slowly sits up and looked at his cum covered body while swallowing some still in his mouth. He scoops some more in his hands and started licking the rest of it, the taste of their seed wasn't at all salty, rather it was smooth and creamy, with several different types of flavors in the mix.

"Does it taste better than my milk~?" teased Bubbleberry.

Riddick turns to the fat stallion and slowly nods. "...It… It was good." Is all he said right before he was enveloped in light and saw himself clean, and the sperm around him was gone. He felt himself being pushed on his back by Berry, who spreads his legs apart and then placed his cock at the entrance to his ass.

"If you liked that, then wait till you get a taste of daddy's party cannon." Berry grinned before pushing his cock inside Riddick's ass.

"AH!" Riddick gasped loudly when he felt the large stallion burying his cock in his ass, stretching his insides apart, like he was shoving a whole tree up his ass.

"Oooh, baby yes!" Berry moaned with his tongue hanging out. "You're so tight around daddy's cock, I never would've imagined baby boy being this tight~"

"When you're done with him Berry, the rest of us want a turn as well." Dusk said while pumping his cock faster.

"With how into it Berry gets when he starts callin' them that, your dick might not fit." AJ remarked to Rainbow with a grin making the stallion glare.

"Oh yeah? I could stuff that asshole up even if Berry was fucking it all night long! Then I could tear your asshole right open without breaking a sweat."

As they argued on whose cock was better, Berry was starting to thrust his hips inside the young human, who was gasping when he felt his stomach bulging.

'Shit! I can't believe this is happening to me, and yet it feels…. So damn good!' He inwardly exclaimed when he felt Berry pushing his cock deeper into him, almost piercing through his prostate.

"Ooh, yes! His insides are so good, I bet he could even bear a little colt, maybe more~" Berry said with a very wide grin over at the thought of Riddick carrying his baby.

This caught Riddick's attention at what Berry said. "M-Me? With...a baby?" He said in between moans.

"That's right, the more your cute ass squeezes me the more dick juice I'll let out, and I'm not gonna pull out!"

"B-But that's impossible, I can't get pregnant, ah!" Riddick gasped when he felt the stallion's dick being pushed in even deeper than before.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Dusk said before walking over to the human, placed his hand on his stomach, and then his horn and hand started glowing and a wave of magical energy was being sent inside the human. The others all watched on, feeling very anxious for their chance to rut the young human, and for him to bear their colts. After a minute or so, Dusk finished his spell and then smiles at Riddick. "It's all done now. All you need is a seed from any of us, and it should be good." He leans forward and then captured Riddick in a kiss, who moaned when the prince slithered his tongue inside and pinched his nipples.

"Get ready baby boy, daddy's gonna give you a nice surprise!" Berry exclaimed before unleashing his seed inside Riddick, who moaned loudly into the kiss.

He could feel his belly bloat from the pink stallion's seed, filling him up like a water balloon. This went on for a minute until Berry finally stopped, then before he knew it, Berry felt himself being pulled back by Rainbow who had this wild look in his eyes.

"I can't take this anymore, I need his ass NOW!" He said before roughly shoving his dick inside Riddick's cum filled ass, and started jackhammering away at him.

"Now hold on there RB, you ain't getting one over me yet!" Applejack said before pulling Dusk away from Riddick, getting behind the human and then shoved his own cock inside Riddick's ass with Rainbow's.

"AH!" Riddick cried out as he was being double fucked by both stallions, who sandwiched him with their bodies.

"Ah fuck! It's too tight! Pull out!" grunted RB who didn't stop moving his hips.

"Forget it, Ah ain't gonna pull out until you do!" Applejack snapped while thrusting his hips faster than the cyan pegasus.

"Oh no way am I losing to you!" Rainbow snarled before matching AJ's speed.

At this point Riddick's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his tongue hanging out and his face all flustered from being fucked by both stallions, who're trying to prove which one could fuck him better. All the while the two dicks were stretching his ass open while pushing the sperm in deeper and deeper. Rainbow then rams his lips against Riddick's and made out with him, while Applejack was teasing his nipples and licking his neck.

This was becoming too much for the young human, he exploded, shooting his seed against RB's bare chest and himself.

"Get ready sugarcube, here. We. CUM!"

Then as one both stallions unleashed a tsunami of their seed inside Riddick, pumping him so much of their seed his belly only got bigger and bigger, like he ate a whole cow. Riddick only cried out in ecstasy from all the sperm being pumped inside him, his mind went completely blank and leaned against AJ's muscular body.

All three of them were panting heavily, both stallions pulled their dicks out and a current of sperm gushed out of Riddick's ass, creating yet another sperm puddle. The earth pony gently placed Riddick on the floor, letting him catch his breath and tenderly stroked his face.

"You did pretty well sugarcube. Ain't no stallion alive ever took two dicks before, you're possibly the first one." He said with a smile.

Riddick slowly sat up, his mind becoming more focused now, and only smiled back at the farmer. Then he saw Butterscotch who was blushing when he saw the young human turning his attention at him, Riddick turns around until he was on his hands and knees, and sticks his ass out at the shy pegasus. "Go ahead Butter, I don't mind having you in me, I might do the same to you after this." He said while lightly wiggling his ass.

"Or better yet darling, why don't I be the one who ruts you, while you do it to Butterscotch?" Elusive suggested.

"If that's alright with him, then I'm fine with that." Riddick said.

Butterscotch blushed seeing all eyes go on him before he looked away. "Uh...well...I-I wouldn't be against it…" He stuttered before getting on his hands and knees, looks over his shoulder and saw Riddick walking over to him. "P-Please be gentle."

Riddick placed his hands on the pegasus' ass cheeks, which felt so smooth and soft, like marshmallows and rolled them in his hands. "Don't worry, I will." He said right before pushing his cock inside Butterscotch's ass, which made the pegasus yelp cutely and his face turning a healthy shade of pink.

As Riddick was thrusting his hips into Butterscotch, he felt Elusive behind him while running his hands on his body. "I must say darling, for a furless creature, you have such nice skin~" He purred into his ear and then shoves his own dick into the human's.

"Ahh!" Riddick let out while feeling Elusive rub his nipples while thrusting in and out before he started to do the same inside Butterscotch.

All three men moaned in unison, feeling a wave of bliss rushing over them, for Riddick it was his first time of ever fucking another male, and it felt so good, even though he never had sex before he was so glad he did, even if it was with another male.

"Butter...you feel so good around me." Riddick moaned while leaning on the pegasus's back. "I never would've imagined fucking another guy's ass would be this good, I'm glad you're my first."

"T-Thank you...Riddick. Just hearing that… It makes me happy, you may not be big like the others, but you feel just right." Butterscotch said with a happy smile. "I only hope that I'll bear your colt, as you would bear mine."

"If that does come around, then I'll give you a baby, and have yours."

"Then get ready for mine darling, I'm about at my limit!" Elusive said before giving a few more rough thrusts, and exploded inside Riddick's ass.

Riddick also unleashed his seed inside Butterscotch, who moaned cutely when he felt the human's seed rushing inside him. All three of them remained in that position until finally they collapsed on their side. Elusive pulls his cock out and helps Riddick up, then kissed the human who accepted the unicorn's kiss.

Once they broke the kiss Riddick felt a hand on his and saw Cocomel pulling him from Elusive, and walked him to the coach, and hand him leaning on it with his ass before the pregnant stallion.

"Before you get a chance to rut me cutie, I wanna be the one who ruts you first." He said while sliding his cock in between the human's cheeks.

Riddick only smiles at him and then pushed his ass against his cock. "Go ahead then." He said while rubbing himself on the rod.

"Seeing you get rutted by so many means I'll have to give you an extra big load." Cocomel said before pushing his cock inside Riddick's ass, who let out a soft moan from the pregnant stallion's dick. He grabbed the human's hips and started thrusting himself, going in slow movements wanting to enjoy the insides of the young teen before him, even after getting rutted by the others, his insides were still a little tight. "Ah, it's been so long since I rutted an ass this good, not since my late husband had rutted me."

Riddick held himself on the couch, his mind while slightly regaining its senses, was still being drowned from the pleasure of getting fucked by these stallions, and the fact that he can now bear their young he can only imagine just how big he'll get once he's pregnant. His dick flopped with each thrust while feeling the huge girth pushing in deeper and deeper.

' _M-Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I mean, these guys have been friendly to me, and never turned me away even though I'm not a member of their race. So, maybe I can live here with them._ ' He thought to himself. Back on earth he always lived a lonely life, never had a girlfriend before or even thought of being gay, but these stallions, the helped him embrace their life style and welcomed him with open arms and for once he felt….happy.

Dusk came over and offered his cock to the human, who opened his mouth and let the prince insert his hard on in his mouth, he threw his head back as he thrusts his hips into the young teen's face. "That's it Riddick, I knew that sooner or later you'd love it here." Dusk said while running his fingers through the young man's black locks. "Go ahead and suck on this as much as you want."

Riddick did indeed suck and licked around Dusk's cock, his hands cupped his huge balls, and started to roll them around and knead them like dough.

Both Cocomel and Dusk moaned in unison as they fucked the young human in between them, they started moving their hips faster and harder this time, becoming lost in the pleasure of the human's insides. They felt their dick's twitching violently and continued thrusting until they exploded inside Riddick's ass and mouth, flooding him with their seed.

"MMMMMM!"

Riddick moaned from the amount of sperm rushing down his throat, he started swallowing the prince's love juice, while the pregnant stallion kept pumping him of his fluids. After a minute later they stopped and pulled their cocks out of Riddick, who gasped for air and landed on his hands and knees. Cocomel fell on his ass, and laid on his back feeling tired from the climax.

Dusk was also tired but his cock was still hard, he turned his gaze at Riddick, who grabbed his cock and stood over the hard member. All the prince did was watch as the red eyed human impales himself on his shaft, sliding downward and started bouncing himself on Dusk.

"Ah, is this...good for you, Dusk?" Riddick asked while bouncing on his dick with his face flustered pink.

"It feels incredible Riddick." grunted the stallion while giving the human's rear a brief smack.

"Ah!" Riddick moaned from the smack, and felt his cheek getting squeezed by the prince's hand. "Oh, Dusk!" Then he wrapped his arms around the alicorn and rammed his lips against Dusk's, who eagerly wrapped his arms around the human along with his wings, and returned the kiss while thrusting upward. The dick swished Cocomel's sperm inside all around making his head feel like it was swimming. And soon, Dusk will fill the young human up with his sperm.

' _I can't wait to show you to Solaris and Artemis, they'll love rutting him, as well as everyone in Equestria!_ ' thought Dusk who thrust his dick upwards as fast as possible.

Their moans filled the room along with the sound of skin slapping skin, the others were all asleep, minus Cocomel who was still awake and watched it all with a smile and rubbing his pregnant belly. After a good few more thrusts, Dusk exploded inside Riddick's ass.

"MMMMMM!" Riddick moaned into the kiss as he felt the last stallion flooding his ass, with his life giving seed, so much so all the sperm in his belly, along with Dusk's was making him bloat up even more.

Dusk broke the kiss and groaned while keeping Riddick on his dick. "Take in my sperm Riddick!"

By this time, his belly was so bloated and filled with sperm, he looked like he ate a whole cow or two. After a few more squirts the prince pulls Riddick off his cock, saw his ass closing itself to keep the sperm in, and held him against his chest. Rubbing the human's belly with his free hand and carrying him over to Bubble Berry. Dusk gently lays Riddick on Berry's fat belly, while putting him next to the nipple. He gave Riddick one last kiss and smiles at him.

"Goodnight, Riddick." He said before taking a spot beside him and saw Cocomel taking the human's left.

"See you in the morning, cutie." Cocomel said before kissing Riddick and falling asleep next to him.

Riddick gave a smile of his own, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

**(Next morning)**

Riddick was the first to slowly open his eyes, he could hear the light snores of the stallion's around him, he looked to his sides and saw both Dusk and Cocomel sleeping beside him, and felt Berry's belly under his head. He sat up from his sleeping spot and lets out a tawn. "Shit, what a night that was." He mumbled to himself while placing his hand on his tire sized belly…. Wait, tire sized belly?!

His eyes snapped open completely, he looks down and softly gasp to his belly was now completely huge, like he had a tractor tire in him! He placed his other hand on his belly and felt several pumps against his hands.

"...Holy...shit!" He said underneath his breath. "I'm...I'm pregnant!"

His voice seemed to stir Berry who mumbled and began to slowly open his eyes. When he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed Riddick looking at his belly, which made his eyes go wide when he saw the size of it. He quickly and quietly, which was impressive for someone his size, and placed his face against the human's belly. When he felt a series of bumps and kicks against his head, he gasped loudly and broke out in a very wide and beaming smile.

"Riddick." He said while pulling away from the human. "...You're...PREGNANT!" His screams easily startled the others in the living room, some of them were annoyed by Berry's shouting and would've chided the pink stallion, only to gaze at the human and saw the massive belly under his hands.

"My word!" Elusive breathed. "Darling, you're already pregnant?"

Riddick could only nod to the unicorn, still finding this unbelievable as well.

"Yoowee! This calls for a celebration!" cheered AJ.

"You're right AJ! I better go and get the party plan started!" Berry exclaimed and zoomed out of the castle like a speeding bullet, no doubt spreading the news of Riddick's pregnancy.

Butterscotch walked over and placed both his hands on the young man's belly, and cooed when he felt the kicks. "Aw, you're gonna be a daddy to such wonderful babies, I hope to have one from you, and give you my baby." He said while kissing Riddick's cheek.

As everyone was preparing to celebrate the young man's pregnancy, Riddick only stared at his now pregnant belly feeling his babies moving around inside him. He didn't know why, but feeling them underneath his hands brought a warm feeling inside him. He gave a warm smile on his lips and slowly rubbed his belly, while tuning everything out around him . ' _While I never would've imagine this to actually happen, but I'm glad it did, and from now on I'll take good care of you. My children._ ' He thought to himself while humming a loving tune to them, to him this is the new beginning of his new life on Equestria.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Dusk's crystal castle everyone was having a blast! After Bubble Berry went all over Ponyville and announced Riddick's pregnancy to the stallions, they all hustled over to the castle to celebrate the young human's pregnancy. Music was playing as the stallions were seen either dancing, talking or simply rutting one another, as the camera moved over to Riddick who was still naked and sitting on a lounge chair, surrounded by not just the mane six and Cocomel, but the other stallions who were all eying his now massive pregnant belly.

The young man received many gifts from the stallions, some of them were toys for his colts, others were latex outfits and other such outfits that some stallions that arrived in only bondage clothing.

But it didn't matter what gifts they gave him. Riddick was just happy to know that inside him, are children from the mane six and Cocomel growing inside him. As he was rubbing his pregnant belly, he saw Elusive trotting over with an extra sway of his hips. "Care for something to drink, darling?" He asked while waving his harden cock at him.

Riddick only smiled. "Yeah. I could go for something to drink." He said before opening his mouth.

The unicorn smiles and then inserted his cock inside Riddick's mouth, and sighed as he felt his cock ejecting his sperm inside the human's mouth. This was another way of how the stallions feed their young, aside from feeding from their pecs, they also feed off their cocks as their sperm also has nutrients as well as vitamins.

"Tell me when you've had enough darling." Elusive said while running his fingers through Riddick's hair.

After a few more gulps the pregnant human pulls the cock out of his mouth, and sighs while licking away any left over sperm from Elusive. Then he felt something rubbing his belly and saw a young colt, who almost looked exactly like Elusive but with a different colored mane and a very large cock and set of balls.

"So...your baby's in him, Elusive?"

Elusive nods and kneels down at the young colt. "Of course Sweepy Bell. You get to be an uncle and I'll get to be a father." He said proudly while caressing Riddick's pregnant belly.

"Oh, hey there, are you Elusive's brother?" asked Riddick.

The young colt looked at the human and smiles. "Yup! I'm his younger brother. The name's Sweepy Bell!" He said while doing a curtsy.

Even though the majority of the stallions are completely naked, some of them do wear clothing, like Sweepy Bell for instance, wore a silky white and light violet frilly dress, but left his lower body exposed especially when he pulled his dress you could see the ball sack and the tip of his limp cock.

Riddick himself was caught off guard due to the size of the balls and dick while momentarily comparing the size to his own dick. ' _Looks like the adults aren't the only ones with massive balls and cocks around_.' He thought to himself, just merely looking at the young colt's cock made him horny again. He gasped when he felt his belly suddenly trembling and before their eyes it was growing once again.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Sweepy yelped when he saw the belly grow.

After a second or so, Riddick's belly stopped growing and looked like he ate two or three pigs. "My word, it's gotten even bigger than before!" Elusive gasped.

"Is that normal? Is it good?" asked Riddick with concern.

"I think I might be able to answer that."

A sudden voice called out which seemed to have everyone stop, and looked around, then a bright light appeared before Riddick and the others who shielded their eyes. When the light died he heard gasps of surprise from the stallions, as well as mummers from them. He opened his eyes and felt his heart skipping a beat.

There before him were two stallions, much taller than even Applejack, like Dusk they too have wings and a horn which meant they're alicorns. The first one had snow white fur, a colorful mane and tail that seemed to flow in a nonexistent wind, he wore a toga around his body which could barely hold his massive pecs. And beside him was another stallion with dark blue fur, a glittering mane and tail, and also wore a blue toga. However, he had a pair of huge ass cheeks which stuck out from his robe.

This got numerous gasps before he saw the stallions and colts all bow down together.

"Prince Solaris and Artemis!" Dusk gasped when he rushed over and wrapped his fellow princes in a hug. "You're both here!"

' _Wait, did he say PRINCE Solaris and Artemis?_ ' Riddick inwardly exclaimed. He remembered Dusk telling him that he wasn't the only prince of Equestria, and told him that Solaris has the power of the sun and Artemis had the power over the moon. ' _So these two must be the other princes they told me about._ '

"It's good to see you Dusk." smiled Solaris as he and Artemis hugged him back.

The blue alicorn noticed Riddick gazing at him with a blush on his face, and smirked. "So Dusk? I take it this is the new comer who you told us about?" He questioned while breaking the hug and walking over to the pregnant human.

"Yes, this is Riddick."

Riddick looks up as Artemis towered over him, the blue alicorn was taller than a full grown man, but still came up to his brother's luscious pecs. The lunar prince smirked at the human and reached out, and tenderly stroked his face. "My, my, This is the first time we've encountered someone like you." He said while feeling the human's skin under his palm. Then he noticed the size of his pregnant belly, and then palms it while feeling the colts growing inside him. "And I must say, this is certainly something I didn't expect to see, on such a person like you."

"Thank you." blushed Riddick before jumping when Solaris reached over and felt the belly.

The white alicorn's horn seemed to glow as did his hand, he gazed at the young man's belly for what felt like an eternity, before pulling away. "There's no mistaking it. The young colts within him are no longer colts, but somewhere between juveniles and almost close to full adulthood." He answered.

"What?" spoke Riddick in shock.

"F-Fully grown adults?! How's that even possible?" Dusk questioned. All the other stallions within earshot heard this, and they too were stunned to find out that the colts inside Riddick, were almost fully grown!

"I believe the fact that he's a being from a different species and race, and the magic in our world must've altered him to accelerate the growth process of any baby that he might bear. Instead of baby colts being born, he'll birth fully grown stallions." Solaris theorized.

"Congratulations are in order." He said while smiling at the young human before leaning forward and capturing Riddick in a kiss.

Compared to being kissed by the other stallion, being kissed by a prince who's practically a god to them, is something else all together. His lips were soft and warm, filled with the radiance of the sun itself. It felt like he was glowing at that very second. Before he could really get into it Solaris pulled away.

"I hope that I'll be able to rut you as well, and bear my child." Smiled the Prince which caused much murmuring and whispering.

To be rutted by the princes themselves much less than bearing their colt was a HUGE honor, many of them would kill to have the colt of the two brothers.

Some time after everything went on as normal at the castle, except both Solaris and Artemis sat beside Riddick as they talked to the soon to be father of several colts. All the while he felt his eyes glancing at either the big ass or huge pecs.

Solaris noticed his eyes glued on his pecs and his brother's ass, and smirked before pulling his toga off, freeing his beautiful white orbs before Riddick. "You like what you see?" He asked with a sly grin and rubbing his left pec.

"...Very much so." Riddick said with rosy cheeks.

"Then why not go ahead and touch them."

Riddick slowly stretched his hand out and placed it on the prince's pec, it was soft yet firm almost like a ball, he rubbed his hand on the smooth pec which made Solaris giggle when he saw Riddick's face turning red. "If you want you can suckle on them." He said.

Riddick did as he was told and then latched onto the pink nub, running his tongue all over it until he started tasting milk from the pec.

"He's like a child." giggled Artemis. He stood up and got behind Riddick, and then pressed his luscious ass cheeks behind his head. "You just set back and relax, sweetie, rest your head on my pillows~" He purred while wiggling his hips.

Riddick swore he could die then and there while in this spot as he sucked as much milk as he could from the nub.

Dusk and the others along with Cocomel saw this, and smiled feeling happy that their mate, was getting acquainted with the princes.

"You know something you guys?" He said getting their attention. "I think we should let Riddick get rutted by every stallion here. I mean, we can't keep him to ourselves, sharing is caring after all."

"Wait, you mean let ANY stallion have a go at him?" asked RD.

"Of course, I mean look at them." He pointed out.

They all saw every stallion eyeing the young human who was being pampered by the two princes, they all had the same hungry looks in their eyes while some of them were stroking themselves at Riddick's direction.

"I can tell that they most definitely want to rut him for sure."

"But who knows where they've been. They might have diseases." whispered the stallion.

"Don't worry. When I cast the spell that'll allow Riddick to bear our young, I made sure that he'd be immune to any kind of sexual transmitted diseases." Dusk explained much to their relief.

"Which means orgy!" beamed Berry.

The idea brought a smile to their faces, an orgy with not just them and Riddick but with any stallion itching to rut the human made them feel very excited. They could hardly wait for that to happen.

* * *

**(Later)**

It was time. Riddick was due to give birth to his sons and was quickly rushed to the hospital, where the doctors and nurses attended him. Sitting outside the operation room were Dusk, his friends, Solaris, Artemis, Cocomel and Dusk's father's, brother Shining Armor and his brother-in-law prince Bolero were seen waiting around.

Dusk was a nervous wreck, briefly looking at the door when he and the others heard the cries of pain of Riddick coming through the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father, Star Shine offering him a comforting smile.

"It'll be alright Dusk." He said while giving him an assuring squeeze.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, right bro?" Shining Armor said while coming up to his brother.

"If he's capable of bearing fully grown stallions like Solaris said, I'm sure he'll be fine." Bolero smiles at his brother-in-law and fellow prince.

Dusk smiles at his family's words and then suddenly the door opened and the doctor came out. "You all can come in now. They're all born." He told them.

They quickly and quietly rushed inside the room to see Riddick ,who smiled tiredly at them and sweating up a storm, before turning his attention at the other side of the room. They followed his gaze and each had a smile forming on their lips. There at the other side were seven beds with seven fully grown stallions, who were all sleeping, each of them varied from an earth stallion, to a unicorn, to a Pegasus and to their surprise one of them was and alicorn!

"An alicorn?!" gasped RD.

"B-But that's impossible! Aside from Shining Armor and Bolero, I didn't think there'd be another alicorn being born, much less from another species!" Elusive softly exclaimed.

"It surprised us too. When he was the first born, we didn't even expect him to actually give birth to an alicorn and yet your mate here did." The doctor explained while walking over to the sleeping alicorn. "We already ran tests on him, and it's confirmed that he is pure 100% alicorn."

The sleeping alicorn in question had Dusk's fur color if only a darker shade, the same with his mane but it had red stripes in the mix. An obious sign that the you alicorn was Dusk's and Riddick's son.

"And you made sure the magic won't go out of control, right?"

The doctor nodded. "We made absolutely sure it didn't happen."

Dusk sighs in relief not wanting to go through that trouble again, like when his nephew almost got everyone killed. Still he gained a soft smile when he saw the sleeping form of his son, he gently ran his fingers through his mane earning a moan from him. "He's... beautiful." He said with a tear falling.

"What are ya gonna name him?" asked Applejack.

"I think I'll name him... Nebula Axis." Dusk said.

"That sounds perfect." spoke Shining Armor.

As the mane six and Cocomel went over to see their sons, Riddick was surrounded by Star Light, Night Light, Bolero and the princes who all smiled at him.

"I guess that means we're family now?" Night said with a chuckle. "Well, my husband and I wanna thank you for making Dusk the happiest stallion around, and for giving us a second grandson."

Then he leans over and captured Riddick in a kiss. The young human could do nothing but let the blue unicorn have his way, exhausted from giving birth to his sons.

When the stallion moved away Star Light turned his head. "I hope that you'll allow me and my husband to have some fun time with you~"

Riddick nodded before the stallion claimed his lips too.

Bolero was next as he leaned over the young human. "Even though I'm married and have a colt, but I hope that you'll bear my child as well." He said while tenderly rubbing Riddick's flat belly.

Riddick felt touched and could only manage a slow nod.

"Who knows, maybe our little guy will get a turn." joked Shining Armor.

This made Riddick smile at the thought of being rutted once more and just closed his eyes to rest after birthing his wonderful sons.

**(A month later)**

A month had passed since the birth of Nebula Axis the son of Riddick and Dusk Shine, along with his brothers Adonis, the son of Elusive, Hercules, the son of Applejack, Mercury, the son of Rainbow Blitz, Hermes, the son of Butterscotch, Loki, the son of Bubble Berry and Jordan, the son of Cocomel.

Riddick had been getting along with his sons, all of who spent their time with their birth father as well as their stallion fathers. Right now the young human was seen waking up from his bed in the castle, and noticed that he was sleeping on Nebula's massive balls which he inherited from his father.

He sat up and yawned while feeling Nebula's dick brush over his head. He mumbled while rubbing his eyes out and then grabbed his son's cock off his head, and then gave it a tender kiss which seemed to stir the young alicorn.

"Come on son, it's time to get up." Riddick said while dropping the limp dick.

"Mmm...don't wanna." grumbled the stallion.

"You know you've got studies to do with your father." Riddick said while crossing his arms. Even though he gave birth to them a month ago, he already to up the whole fatherly role quite easily.

Mumbling in his sleep the young alicorn opened his eyes, revealing a pair bright red eyes, which he inherited from his human father. "But daddy!" He whined.

"No buts, now get up, get something to eat, and then get to studying." Riddick ordered with a no nonsense tone.

Nebula let out a moan of defeat and grudgingly dragged himself out of his father's bed and left the room. Riddick sighs to himself through his nose. ' _It's not easy being a parent to a literal overgrown child._ ' He thought to himself, but he loved his boys very much. He exited from his room to the main bath house, where a large bath that could house well over to 30 or 40 stallions was already filled with warm water, there were a few fountains of stallions pouring water from either vases and oddly enough through their cocks.

He slowly slipped down and sighed feeling the warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned against the stone, letting the water sooth his body and wash away any dirt off his body. "Ah, I never get tired of this." He breathed out while relaxing in the water. Then he heard the sound of hoof steps in the bath house, and then saw Dusk coming in completely naked.

"I see that you're up. When I saw our son coming out of your room, I knew that you'd come here." Dusk said while walking into the tub. "Is he looking forward to our lessons?"

Riddick only chuckled when Dusk sat beside him. "Not even close. He's just like every other kid, not wanting to study and have fun." He answered and he turned his back to Dusk, and felt himself being pulled in by the alicorn. He felt his cock underneath him slowly grow hard the moment Dusk placed him on it.

"That's a shame, I have some great ideas I want him to learn."

"Oh? What kind of things?" Riddick smirked while looking over his shoulder.

"Just basic spells he can use with magic." Dusk answered while rubbing the human's chest in slow circles. "I did promise him a reward if he does good."

"What kind of reward?"

Dusk only smirked before reaching down and grasped Riddick's cock. "A special bonding time with you and me~" He purred while fondling the human's balls.

Riddick blushed and moaned from the grab while the stallion licked his ear.

"How about we do a quickie before you go meet your other sons?"

"I was...hoping you'd, ah, say that." he groaned while seeing Dusk's dick rising up from the water.

Riddick then moves over to the side of the tub, stuck his ass out for Dusk and felt the alicorn grab his hips, and then shoved his cock inside him. The young human moaned blissfully on having a cock shoved in him again, after giving birth to seven stallions he won't get pregnant again in about a month or so. Meaning he's free to be rutted as much as he wanted. Not to mention it helped loosen his asshole to where dicks like this go in easier.

Riddick moaned with a smile on his lips, his eyes closed as he was rocked back and forth by Dusk, who leaned forward and played with his nipples. "No matter how many times we do this, it never gets old." Dusk said while blowing in the human's ear.

"It feels so good, Dusk. Fuck me like the little whore I am!"

"Easy there, if we're too loud the others might hear us, then I'd have to hold back on my lesson until we were all done." Dusk said before giving a few more thrusts and exploding inside Riddick, flooding him with his seed once again. After taking a breather for a minute, quickly washing themselves, Riddick already left the castle after kissing Dusk goodbye and began to make his way to Ponyville, without wearing any clothing at all.

This was of course meant to get numerous looks from the stallions and colts. Many of them had hungry looks in their eyes, some waved at the young human, other gave howls and whistles at him, after all some of the stallions were also naked as well.

The one reason why is because public nudity was also a daily thing in Equestria, some chose to not wear any clothing so Riddick himself decided to try it out.

Right now he was making his way to see Loki and Berry at Sugar Cube Corner.

Of course when he passed by a few of them they slapped his ass without turning their heads.

The slaps made him yelp but paid them no mind, and finally he reached his destination. When he knocked on the door, it was opened by a light blue stallion who was just as fat as Berry if not more so than him, riddled with flabby rolls and huge pair of soft moobs, and a pink mane.

"Ah, if it isn't the human Riddick!" The stallion said. "Berry's told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you mr..."

"Cake. Sweet Cake." The stallion said before grabbing the young human in for a kiss.

Riddick himself didn't mind it and let the stallion kiss him right reaching out to give one of the moobs a squeeze. Mr. Cake moaned in delight and cupped the young human's ass cheek.

"Papa!"

The sound of someone calling out made both Riddick and Sweet Cake break the kiss, and saw another stallion quickly rushing down the stairs. The young stallion in question had Berry's pink colored coat albeit a shade darker, red stripes in his mane and tail and the left eye being red while the right eye was blue. And like Berry, the stallion was a little on the plump side but not as much as his father.

Loki let out a joyous laugh as he wrapped his arms around Riddick and nuzzled him. "Papa, I'm so happy that you came!" He exclaimed before kissing Riddick.

Said human smiled and rubbed the stallion's head before he let go and nuzzled his cheek with his own dick brushing against Riddick's. "You're sure in a good mood this morning."

"How could I not! I was so excited I couldn't sleep last night! Daddy had to rut me like 10 times last night till I passed out!" he smiled with Riddick sweatdropping. "My butt still feels tingly!"

' _I'm sure it is._ ' He thought to himself before he got Loki off him and entered the building, then he spotted Berry coming out from the back with some baked goods and humming to himself.

"I see you're busy as always, eh Berry?"

"Of course I am, and I see Loki is happy to see you." he chuckled with said stallion licking at Riddick's neck and rubbing his dick against his thigh making the human blush.

Sweet Cake saw this and lets out a giggle, reminding him so much of his time with his beloved Carrot Cake, who sadly passed away four years ago, leaving him a widow and his sons Pound Cake and Coffee Cake. "Say Berry? Would it be alright if I have some time with your mate? It's been awhile since I've rutted anyone and I'm feeling, very horny~" He said while giving Riddick a saucy smile and patting his moobs.

"Sure! Riddick here is a sucker for big stallions~"

Said human saw Sweet Cake towering over him and then grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him to the living room of the building, while both Berry and Loki resumed their work. Sweet Cake sat on the couch with Riddick before him, he grins and began to bounce his moobs in his hands.

"Go ahead and get rough with them, I won't mind~" Sweet Cake purred while squeezing his nipples, spraying milk before the human.

Riddick just dove into the stallion's blubber and buries his face in between his massive melons, already latching onto one of the nipple and squeezing the other one while grinding himself against Sweet Cake.

"Ooh! My my, you don't waste time." Sweet Cake chuckled while bringing the human closer to his moob, and started fingering his ass. "Wow, already wet? Someone must have gotten to you first today."

Riddick pulls away from the teat. "it was Dusk who did it." He answered before started to lick all over Sweet Cake's fatty rolls, tracing his tongue on the stallion which sent shivers and goosebumps on him. Riddick traced his tongue downward until he found Sweet's hardened cock poking out from under his girth, and began to lick all over it.

"Ooh! Oh my, you don't wait around, I like that."

Riddick then engulfed the cock in his mouth and licked around the tip. Sweet Cake moaned when the young human bobbed his head up and down, giving him a blowjob, the fat stallion grabbed his moobs and rolled them around while Riddick continued to pleasure him.

"Oooh yes, lick it all over~"

Riddick pushed himself further onto the cock as much as he could, until his neck bulged from the stallion's cock and then pulls back, he removed himself from the dick with a wet pop and then got on all fours and shook his ass at Sweet Cake. "Go ahead and give me your creamy filling~" Riddick smirked.

Sweet Cake smiles before going over, grabbing Riddick's hips and then shoves his cock deep inside Riddick which formed a bulge under his skin and roughly rams his hips back and forth.

"Oh Artemis and Solaris! I've been so backed up, feeling a tight asshole like this is just what I need!" Sweet Cake moaned feeling very happy that he's rutting what believes to be, the most tightest ass he could find. The whole room was filled with the moans and gasps of Riddick and Sweet Cake, while both Berry and Loki listened and then giggled to themselves over how happy the young human is.

**(Later)**

After an hour or two from being rutted by Sweet Cake, Riddick bid his son and husband goodbye and left Sugar Cube Corner, with a belly full of sperm which was spherical in shape and his belly button popped out. His next visit was both Elusive and Adonis who were at the spa, and wanted to try their remedies.

Of course getting seen by other stallions in his current state got them 'teasing' him on the way there. He did of course spotted a pair of two stallions who were leaning against an alleyway and motioned him to come over, seeing as he had time to spare Riddick licked his lips and then walked towards the stallions, and follows them in the alley. When they were deep enough he found himself pinned between them with one capturing his mouth and one licking the back of his neck. Riddick moaned as he let the two stallions have their wild way with him, already feeling himself becoming hard when they rubbed his cum filled belly.

"Wonder how many Colts he'll be popping out after we're done with him."

"Who knows, but I can't wait any longer!"

The firs stallion picked Riddick up by the legs, pinned him to the wall and then rammed his cock inside the human who let out a loud moan while he thrusts his hips against Riddick.

"I'm gonna give you a whole wagon of kids!" The stallion exclaimed while slapping the human's ass.

"Ah, that's...ah..fine! I'll give birth, oh, to a hundred is not a thousand of all everyone's babies!" Riddick declared loudly much to the two stallions delight.

"Good to hear, my boy could use a little brother." spoke the other one rubbing his girth before moving over. "Let's see if he can fit both of us."

Riddick gasped loudly when he felt the second stallion shoving his cock inside his ass, just like how Applejack and RD did with him a month ago. The young human moaned in bliss as both stallions rammed their cocks in his ass in unison. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his face all flustered with a smile.

"Fuck! This is hot! Maybe we should have anybody go at him like this. See how many he can take at once." groaned the first one.

"I know, I never seen anyone take two at once, and still be this tight!" The second stallion grunted.

"He's gonna end up stuffed like a goose!"

Then after a few more thrusts they both exploded inside Riddick, who cried out in ecstasy as his already cum filled gut was growing from all the sperm they pumped into him.

A minute later both stallions were seen walking out of the alleyway, and Riddick slowly walked out, holding himself against the wall and panted from his climax. After getting his second wind he resumed his walk all the way to the spa, which was in view. Of course as he got in he had to keep from falling over due to the extra weight in him. By the time he got to the door, it opened and there greeting him were Elusive and his son Adonis. Adonis had a dull grey coat, his mane was much like Elusive's but with black stripes and his eye color was a mix of Riddick's and Elusive's eyes.

"Father!" Adonis beamed as he ran over and hugged his birth father.

Riddick hugged his son back, running his fingers through his mane and felt Adonis rubbing his overstuffed belly.

"My, my darling. It seems you had a little pitstop before coming here." Elusive grinned while patting his mate's belly. "How many?"

Riddick only shrugged. "I don't know. Dusk and I already rutted in the bath before leaving, Sweet Cake already had his way when I visited Berry and Loki, and just now I got rutted by two stallions before coming here."

"4? My, my, that's more than I was expecting." Elusive smirked before grabbing his hand. "Come with me, and I'll take you to where you get well taken cared of."

Inside the spa were various pools, baths, massages and all other things Riddick expected to find in a spa, however there was also one that was meant for pregnant stallions and customers get a free rutting from either other customers or from the employees themselves. Right now the young human was relaxing on a lounge chair, getting his shoulders massaged by a rather feminine stallion, another was rubbing oil on his bloated belly while another was giving him a blowjob.

"How does this feel?"

Riddick sighed from the massage and the blowjob. "It feels really good." He said with a smile.

Then a fourth stallion came up beside his face and offered him his cock, Riddick opens his mouth and allowed the stallion to serve the human his sperm as his coworkers continued to appease him.

Elusive himself was laying back with a mud mask and cucumber slices on his eyes while two stallions licked and sucked on his dick with a third sucking on his balls.

Adonis was laying down on a table as a stallion was massaging his back, and a second on was rubbing his cock in between his large ass cheeks.

"This is the life." Elusive said while lightly thrusting his hips at the stallions sucking on him.

"I'm so glad father's with us, it's been awhile since we really had some along time with him." Adonis said while moaning when he felt a cock being shoved into his ass.

"Agreed. We really do need to plan out on more days for family time."

Later, Riddick was seen inside a sauna relaxing to the heat of room, then the door opens and saw a stallion coming in. The stallion was about as big as Applejack, and about a built as him with nice beefy pecs, not like Solaris' though. His coat was a nice chocolate brown with his shins, forearms, snout and stallionhood a dark brown color, and his mane and tail were a dark chocolate brown and covered his eyes.

"Hey, mind a little company?"

Riddick shook his head. "Not at all." He said.

The stallion smiles and enters the sauna room. "So you're that human I've heard about? Names Chocobean." He introduced himself. "My brother's told me so much about you, especially my nephew."

Riddick raised a brow at his words. "Brother and nephew?"

"Yeah, Cocomel and Jordan."

"Wait, you're Cocomel's brother?!"

Chocobean nods. "Yup, his older brother really. He told me all about you, and how you gave birth to his son, I'm glad that he found someone after his previous husband passed away about two a year ago." He said while sitting beside Riddick.

"Honestly I kept thinking he and I'd end up with a kid, me having to help comfort him if you catch my drift."

Riddick nods at the muscular stallion before looking at his limp member, he then got on his knees and then grabs the cock before rubbing his face against it.

"Heh, you sure don't hesitate. I figured I was gonna have to make the first move." Chocobean chuckled before running his fingers through Riddick's hair. "Get it all nice and hard, and I'll rut you like there's no tomorrow~"

Riddick pelted the cock with kisses and licks, right before it was fully hard now. The red eyed teen smiles before climbing on the bench, moved himself over the stallion's cock with his back facing his brother-in-law, and then slowly impales himself on the dick and moaning as he took in every inch of the rod and placed Chocobean's hands on his bloated belly.

"Oh fuck yeah, your ass is soaking wet. I'll bet you and my brother went at it a dozen times already." Chocobean groaned as he rubbed the human's belly and thrusts his hips upward.

"Ngh, w-we've had a couple of times, but, oh shit, this was from Dusk and three other stallions before coming here." Riddick told him while gasping when the stallion jiggled his cum filled gut.

"Really? Wow, keep that up and you'll be popping colts out from every stallion around." Chocobean smirked before ramming his hips as fast and hard as he can. "In fact, let's get you ready to get one out from me!"

About an hour or so later Chocobean was seen opening the sauna room door, and holding the hand of Riddick who was panting heavily from not just the steam but from his recant rutting, as he now donned a much bigger cum filled belly.

"Feel good?"

Riddick looks up at the smiling stallion, and then smiles back.

Chocobean then leans down and captured Riddick in a kiss, which the human happily accepts and then pulls away. "I look forward to another rutting session with you~"

* * *

**(Later)**

After bidding Elusive, Adonis and Chocobean goodbye, Riddick was on his way to see Butterscotch and Hermes, balancing himself as much as he can from his belly filled with excess sperm. There was so much you could hear it sloshing around inside him. As he went to the cottage, numerous animals around watched him walk past. Many of them looked at him with curiosity, some ran the other way unable to understand what to make of the bloated human, while a few ran or flew towards the cottage.

Up ahead was Butterscotch himself tending to some squirrels, while his son, Hermes was giving a baby deer a bath. Hermes looked exactly like Butterscotch, except his coat was a golden color, his pink man had both red and black mixed into it, his ass cheeks were much bigger than his father's and his right eye was red while the left was a baby blue.

That's when Angel hopped over and tapped on Butterscotch's rear. "Huh?" He mumbled and saw Angel who was pointing at the other direction. "What is it sweetie?" He asked.

The little rabbit just hopped on his shoulder and forced his head into the direction of where he was pointing at, and saw Riddick coming into few with some birds flying around him. "Oh! Hermes, your father's coming."

This got the young Pegasus' attention and then smiled when he saw his birth father. "Papa!" He exclaimed before flying over and almost tackled him in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you again, papa!"

"Heh, I'm glad to see you too Hermes." Riddick chuckled while rubbing his son's back.

Then Butterscotch took notice of his mate's bloated belly.

"Oh my, you've already gotten to work on another baby?" He asked while rubbing the human's gut and hearing so much sperm sloshing around.

"Actually I was rutted by Dusk this morning, the same with Sweet Cake, got rutted by two stallion's I met before heading for the spa to spend some time with Elusive and Adonis, and just got rutted by Cocomel's older brother, Chocobean." Riddick explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's so squishy papa." Hermes giggled when he pushed against his papa's belly. Riddick, Butterscotch and Hermes were now inside the cottage, with the young Pegasus laying his head on his papa's belly and Butterscotch kissing Riddick.

This of course making the human lick and suck on the stallion's tongue. Both Riddick and Butterscotch moaned while running their fingers through each other's hair, feeling themselves becoming hard from the kiss. This of course was seen by Hermes who saw Riddick's dick rise up near his face. The site of his papa's cock made the young stallion hungry and went over to the cock, latched onto it and began to feed off of it, feeling his papa's sperm flowing into his mouth. Riddick moaned from Butterscotch's tongue and Hermes' tongue.

Butterscotch broke the kiss which left a string of saliva between him and Riddick, before standing up and offered his mate his cock which Riddick eagerly accepted and moaned when Butterscotch started thrusting his hips in his mouth. "Oh my, sorry if I'm a bit thicker than last time, but I've been saving up sperm. Although Hermes did get a bit antsy at night when he was thirsty." Butterscotch said while throwing his head back and moaned when he felt his mate running his tongue all over his cock.

"Mmmmm~"

After spending a few more hours with Butterscotch and Hermes, Riddick left to go over to where Applejack and their son Hercules live; Sweet Apple Acers. Over at said place he already saw numerous baskets filled with apples. That's when he saw Applejack carrying a barrel full of apples and his son Hercules, with a wheel barrel. Hercules was just a built as his father, but his coat was a tannish color, sandy blonde mane and tail with traces of red in the mix, and reddish-green eyes.

"Hey guys." Riddick called out.

Both Applejack and Hercules heard Riddick calling out, and smiled at the human before them.

"Pa!" Hercules smiled before rushing over and picking his father up in his arms.

"Hey there." he smiled hugging Hercules who nuzzled at his neck and licked it making him chuckle. "You're in a good mood."

"How could I not? Dad and uncles Mac and Apple Buck showed me just about everything they've done here." He said before putting his father down.  
"I was gettin' real board."

"Were you now?" Riddick said with a raised brow.

"He sure was, been whinin' all day." joked Applejack.

That's when Riddick saw both his brother-in-laws. The first one was a stallion that easily towered Applejack and was much more muscular than he was, with a red coat, green eyes, orange mane and tail and was completely naked.

The second one was smaller than the first stallion, coming up to Applejack's thighs with bright red mane and tail, cream colored coat and red eyes, wearing only a plain white shirt and no pants exposing his massive ball sack.

"Havin' fun?" joked the smaller stallion.

"Uncle Buck and Mac!" Hercules grinned when he saw both his uncles walking over, and placed his birth father down.

Riddick looks up at Mac, who looked down at the young human where his limp member only met his face.

"Hey there." He greeted with a smirk before kneeling down. "So you're my brother's mate, eh? Already bearing another younin' aren't you?" He patted Riddick's bloated belly.

"Yeah, probably several."

Big Mac then looks over to his brother. "You mind if I borrow him AJ? I'm really needing a good rutting."

"Go on ahead."

Mac smiles and then grabs Riddick in his arms, and carries him into the barn, while his brothers and nephew continue to work. "Ah'm gonna give you twice as much sperm as all them others." Mac said as his cock already became hard and ridged, pulsating before the young human, and eager to rut him senseless.

"Are we gonna do it in the barn?"

Mac nods and then started kissing Riddick, running his big hands all over his body, Riddick moans into the kiss and stroked the stallion's monster cock.  
Which was already rubbing against his belly with the balls brushing against his own dick.

They moaned in unison as Mac pushed Riddick into a pile of straw, rubbing the human's belly right before breaking the kiss, and licking Riddick's neck.

Riddick hummed from the feeling while the huge girth rubbed under his own dick. Mac then spreads Riddick's legs apart, placed the tip of his cock at the entrance, and shoves it deep inside the human who moaned loudly into the kiss. "Hot damn! You sure know how to grip a cock." Mac complimented and started thrusting his cock inside the young human beneath him.

"Ah! T-Thank you!" Riddick breathed out while feeling like the stallion was gonna shove his cock all the way through his mouth.

"Ah'm gonna show you who's bigger between me and mah brothers!"

Just outside of the barn were Applejack and Hercules, who listened in on the rutting session between Riddick and Mac. "Wow, pa must be takin' it like a champ." Hercules said in awe while stroking his cock.

"Hehehe, trust me son, your pa can easily take in a lot more and still be eager for the next rut." Applejack chuckled while fondling his balls.

"...when can I rut him?" Hercules asked, feeling very horny.

"After your uncle's finished. He should be done any minute now." Applejack said with a grin after hearing his mate and brother moaning loudly in unison.

"Ah hell yeah! Take it!"

Some time later, Riddick was seen being rutted by his son Hercules, inside Applejack's house to rest after Mac unleashed so much of his seed inside the young human he almost become immobile, however, Hercules took this as his chance to rut his father. "Ah, ah, come on pa, shake dem hips!" Hercules urged while rubbing his father's ass cheeks.

"Ahhhh~! I'm trying!" Riddick breathed out while trying to move his hips against his son, despite all the extra weight on his body.

Hercules grunted while going balls deep into the ass.

Both father and son were moaning in unison, becoming loss to their carnal pleasure, while Applejack and Big Mac watched on.

"Think he'll knock him up?" Mac asked while sipping some cider.

"Heh, A'h reckon he just might after all the ruttin' he's been through." Applejack chuckled.

"Wanna bet on how many?"

"You're on."

**(Later)**

After spending some time at the apple farm, Riddick was seen relaxing against a tree, in a field with the clouds over head. And that's when he saw a familiar rainbow streak zooming across the sky, with a red and yellow streak beside him.

"Well that saves me time trying to look for them."

Soon Rainbow Blitz landed before Riddick, along with their son, Mercury. Mercury's built was much like Rainbow, his coat was the same shade of red as his birth father's eyes, but has a yellow mane and tail, as blue eyes.

"Sup Riddick." Rainbow greeted with a smirk.

"Hey pops, how's it going?" Mercury said.

"Nothing too much, what about you guys?"

"I was teaching Merc here on how to gain enough speed while flying, so he can perform his own sonic boom." Rainbow explained. "And so far, our boy's been doing so well. He's been getting several stallions eyeing him just as much as they're eyeing you." He grinned while wrapping his arm around Mercury's neck.

"Aw shucks pops."

Riddick smiles and then gets up from the tree, walks over to Mercury and then captures his son in a kiss. Mercury grinned while reaching down to grab his dad's ass. Rainbow smirked when he saw his mate and son making out with each other, moves around and pinned Riddick against their son, basically sandwiching him in between them.

"Don't leave me out of this, we're going at it hard and fast." Rainbow said while reaching his hands out and started rubbing Riddick's bloated belly, and licking around his neck. "That way we get some of our own spunk in you before you leave us out."

A second later Riddick was seen on his back on the grass, while Mercury was thrusting his cock inside his father, and Rainbow was thrusting his cock inside the young man's mouth.

"Hot damn pops! Your ass is massaging my dick all over!"

"And his mouth is just as every bit of hot as ever." groaned Rainbow. "Come on Riddick, go balls deep."

Riddick moaned blissfully as Rainbow thrusts his cock deeper and deeper into his throat, he felt the rainbow maned Pegasus reach down and started pinching his nipples which started squirting milk.

"Go ahead son, have some of pops' milk."

Mercury managed to lean over his father's belly, and then latched onto his left nipple, drinking his milk, just like the day that he and his brothers were born.

"Maybe you should get a nice set of moobs like Berry, or perhaps a pair of pecs like Solaris~" Rainbow said with a wide grin.

"Then we could all suckle on them." Mercury said after pulling away from his father's nipple, and started thrusting faster and faster, until he eventually exploded inside him.

"FUCK YEAH!"

Rainbow also exploded inside Riddick's mouth, flooding it with a wave of sperm and allowing the young human to drink as much as possible, while being pumped from his ass.

**(Later)**

It was getting close to sundown and both Rainbow and Mercury were carrying Riddick through the air back to the castle, the moment they landed is when they saw Cocomel, his brother Chocobean and Jordan. Jordan had a reddish brown fur, with caramel colored mane and tail with red mixed in with it, and a pair of red eyes as well. His built was just the same as Riddick's a lean, built body perfect balance of speed and power.

"Hey Daddy." Jordan smiled and rushed over to hug his birth father. "Uncle Chocobean told me that he rutted you in a sauna house, I got very excited to see you again and hang out with the others."

"I'm glad to hear that." Riddick said and turned to Cocomel, who lost his pregnant belly, he gave birth about last month just two or three weeks after Riddick gave birth. "How're the triplets?"

"They're sleeping inside." He said while gesturing the castle.

Soon they went inside and went to the living room, and were eventually greeted by Dusk, Applejack, Berry, Elusive, Butterscotch and their sons who were very happy to see their father and two brothers. Nebula being the first to walk over, before his brothers followed and huddled around Riddick in a hug.

Then Riddick was sitting down on the couch with Dusk before him, with his hands over his nipples, and started pouring magic into them.

"You look like you could use a drink." He said as he watched the young human's chest slowly began to inflate beneath his hands.

Riddick's face was flustered when he felt his pecs growing and continued to grow, his cock was already hard from the sensation as were the others when they saw their mate's pecs turning into a nice set of moobs. When it was over, Dusk pulled his hands away to reveal a pair of huge moobs as big as Berry's and Sweet Cake's, maybe even bigger with puffy areola.

"There we go."

"Wow! They look delicious!" grinned Berry with a glint in his eyes.

Just seeing the newly made moobs on their mate, made them feel very horny, even their sons were eyeing their father's new assets hungrily. Not only would they be able to suckle and sleep on them, but imagining themselves inserting their cocks into his massive melons.

"They're...big." Butterscotch breathed out with a healthy shade of pink.

"Woowie, A'h never seen a great pair of knockers this big before!" Applejack said while walking over and started rubbing the left moob.

Riddick moaned feeling the sensation while shivering.

Elusive smirked and looks over to the others. "Well boys? Shall we give darling here the night of his life?"

"YEAH!"

**To be continued.**


End file.
